Hurt Not
by Henry
Summary: Team Magma and Team Aqua threaten to throw Hoenn into chaos, but a pair of Pokemon masters intend to stop them... but they're not the only ones intending to interfere. First in the 'Six Pokemon' series.
1. Hurt Not the Earth

**Hurt Not the Earth…**

By Henry

Mt. Pyre, the Hoenn Region 

Everyone recognized him, but no one had spoken his name when he walked into town. Even though he'd never visited the region before, his reputation in both the Kanto and Johto regions preceded him. Every step he took inspired awe in all trainers, younger and older. None had the audacity to challenge him, though he was certain they'd considered it.

His name was Lance. More often than not, people attached 'the Dragon Master' after his name. On rare occasions they also called him 'Lance of the Elite Four' and, from time to time, anyone who'd followed his career long enough called him 'Champ.'

After the formation of a new Elite Four in Johto and a brief stint as their Champion, Lance had put his considerable talents towards hunting down criminal organizations seeking to capture and sell Pokemon. After Team Rocket's last stand in Mahogany Town and Goldenrod city (where Lance had allied with two local trainers to put an end to the organization), he had come to Hoenn in pursuit of a new organization: Team Magma.

He did this almost entirely because of their recent escapades, but held a single, deeper concern: Team Magma sought to somehow increase the planet's land mass with the aid of a powerful legendary Pokemon. Though Lance's curiosity could occasionally get the better of him, he fully intended to stop them before they got that far.

That was why he'd climbed Mt. Pyre, to locate the remnants of a fort Team Magma had left before retreating to a new, more permanent location. In their careless retreat, they'd left behind their emblem, the crest bearing their red and black logo and –more importantly- the necessary key to entering their own base.

His goal obtained, Lance charged off the mountain side and opened his nearest Pokeball, landing on the back of his Aerodactyl only a moment later and blasting out across the region, to another mountain, significantly further away…

Mt. Chimney, Just Outside of Lavaridge Town… 

"Rollout," he instructed, casually extending his arm in lazy acknowledgement. His newest capture –Lairon- gave a grunt and tightened its armored carapace, barreling forth and nearly flattening the Numel, leaving it unconscious. "Bonemerang," he added, and his Marowak gave a short nod before tossing forth its club, defeating Macargo in one swing.

Hank and Tabitha, two of Team Magma's elite squadron of 'Fireheads' rescinded in stunned silence as both of their Pokemon fell before him, and each with one attack. This man had stated that he was from Kanto, and though unused to battling two-on-two had little difficulty adjusting to it.

The last of the Fireheads –Courtney- stepped forth, and tossed out her Pokemon –Ninetales and Slugma- to confront his two. His expression never changed, eyes unreadable behind his black sunglasses and the darkness of the mountain's cavern.

"Fire Blast!" Courtney declared, hoping to overwhelm him (and take advantage of Lairon's weakness to fire), as the two unleashed the powerful attacks, but he didn't give an instruction to retreat. He again extended his arm with lazy ease, and his Marowak began to spin the bone in its hand, spinning the flames around it and casting them aside, absorbing nearly all of the attack without effort.

Courtney was stunned. She tried to order another attack, only for her Ninetales to be bashed aside by his Lairon's second Rollout and his Slugma struck by the Marowak's hard skull, and both fell before him.

The Magma grunts drew their Pokeballs, hoping to overwhelm him. He seemed as cool and unconcerned as ever, his two Pokemon waiting for the attack.

"Enough."

And then the leader stepped forth, an amused grin on his face. "Impressive display, young man."

He only nodded, black hair, jacket, jeans, boots, and fingerless gloves rendering him very hard to read and discern.

"You are obviously a powerful trainer," the leader continued. "My name is Maxie, and I'm the commander of these individuals and this organization. Have you sought us out?"

"Actually, I was just passing through," he answered, voice so deep it was hard to discern. He tossed up his two Pokeballs and tapped the appropriate mechanism, calling Marowak and Lairon back to them, reattaching the two spheres to his belt alongside four others. "Are you being pursued?"

"Yes," Maxie answered honestly. "Irritating trainers and all that. May I ask your name?"

"Henry," he answered simply.

One of the Magma grunts gave a muffled yelp. Maxie raised an eyebrow, turning to the red-hooded minion. "Yes?"

"_The_ Henry?" he asked. "Team Rocket Operative 6544?!"

Henry's otherwise expressionless visage turned angry as he drew his nearest Pokeball. "I am not known by that title anymore. Do not associate me with a failed organization."

Maxie turned from the grunt back to Henry. "I've heard of you too, actually… you're the fallen Pokemon Master. You stole the Master Ball prototype from Silph Co, and left before your leader could take it from you."

"He took a lot from me anyway," Henry spat. "If you keep bringing that up, I'll have to beat down every last one of you."

"No need to be hasty," Maxie told him. "I do not care for past deeds; only present ones. I'd like to recruit you to my ranks, if you're interes-"

"Save it," Henry instructed. "I'm out of here." He turned, stalking away.

"Will you not hear me out?" Maxie asked. "Please, this is a simple proposal. I just want to borrow your power, and then reward you with an even greater one."

Henry paused, standing with his back to Maxie for several seconds, before quietly muttering: "Speak."

"Our goal is to increase the size of this world's land," Maxie said, speaking quickly, trying to gain some sense of interest from the back of Henry's head. "We need to create a new territory all for ourselves; an independent country to rule as we see fit. For that, we need Groudon."

"Groudon?" Henry repeated, back still to Maxie.

"The very Pokemon that created this world's land masses centuries ago," Maxie explained. "A Pokemon resting in the Earth itself, beneath the magma of this very volcano."

Henry at last turned. "And am I to assume these trainers who've been causing you problems aren't trying to stop you because…say, you're criminals?"

Maxie smiled. "So are you, my friend. I don't see reason not to give you a chance."

Henry paused. "Let's play it by ear. I'll hang around, and see if it's worth my time to work with you."

Maxie shrugged. "Fair enough. In the meantime, would you mind not battling my agents?"

Henry didn't share his good humor. "Just get your plan underway."

Maxie nodded, bowing ever so slightly. "As you wish, my friend. I keep base just past here, if you have need to speak with me."

Henry sat down on a nearby rock. The grunts continued to eye him warily before going back to their tasks, which largely seemed to consist of standing around aimlessly. He closed his eyes and slumped backwards, resting on the stone.

Maxie strode away and Hank moved to his side. "You're not actually…trusting this man, are you?"

The red-hooded grunt from before rushed to his leader's left. "I agree, sir. This man is an admitted traitor!"

Maxie turned to his underling. "I take it you know more about him?"

He nodded. "Before the Team Rocket leader threw him out, he took one of his Pokemon –his first Pokemon- and then Operative 6544 went completely nuts. He destroyed their bases in Kanto and nearly annihilated a research facility on Cinnabar Island."

"Blaine didn't stop him?" Maxie asked.

"He tried to. But 6544 had beaten him before; he won his badge when he was a trainer, and after spending time raising his Pokemon-"

"Yeah, I understand," Maxie nodded. "And what happened after that?"

"He was still in Team Rocket's records until the whole Radio Tower debacle," the grunt added. "That's when I hit the road and signed on with you."

Maxie stroked his chin. "I see… anything else?"

"Well…apparently he joined Giovanni and the rest because he wanted to get stronger," the grunt continued. "He had to defeat someone."

"Who?" Maxie asked.

The grunt shrugged. "No idea. Only Giovanni knew, and he left just after 6544 did."

"Very well, then," Maxie nodded. "Just keep an eye on him. So long as he stays quiet, there's no reason to worry."

"Sir."

Maxie turned towards the magma pool, slowly bubbling before him. He reached into his red and gray coat pocket and felt the warm blue sphere, running his fingers along it.

"Soon…"

Below, in Lavaridge Town Gym… 

Lance stepped in, his cape billowing behind him amidst the steam rising from the gym floor. He drew his Pokeball at once as a red-headed woman stepped towards him, hand in her jean pocket.

"Name's Flannery," she greeted. "Come to battle?"

"That's not why I'm here, but I will if you insist," Lance answered. "I came to find Team Magma, and I'm told they set up a base here."

"Team Magma?" she repeated. "Yeah, I've heard of them. This town is beside an active volcano; seems the place they'd be, don't you agree?"

"Thank you," Lance said simply. He turned, but didn't manage to quite escape her clutches…

"Hey! What about that battle?" Flannery asked.

"I have to take a rain check," he replied. "Please excuse me."

"Grr…fine. But don't think you'll avoid battling me eventually!"

Lance left without a word, and the instant he stepped outside he leapt atop his Aerodactyl and flew towards the mountain, passing over the city, the hotsprings, and the hikers climbing up the mountain trail…

He recalled Aerodactyl and landed upon the mountaintop, before an entrance to a warm cavern, steam and smoke rising from the ground. He stepped into the cavern, readying a Pokeball, finding an appropriately powerful creature to summon in response to battle.

He spotted a single Team Magma grunt standing guard just within the darkness. At once the man in the red-hood drew a Pokeball… just before he was struck by Lance's summoned Dragonair, and slowly knocked unconscious by a Wrap attack. Lance took the man's hood and outfit and did his best to hide within it, despite it being a less than perfect fit…

He wandered in, and found many other Team Magma grunts wandering just the same, all standing around a large magma pool, slowly bubbling, a few fire and rock Pokemon congregating around it.

Team Magma leader Maxie stepped forth from a control panel off to one side of the magma pool, raising his arm. The Team Magma grunts stepped forth, all moving to his side. Lance filed into the back of the line, walking slowly, hoping maybe he could break off somewhere in the immense cavern… he began to fall back from the grunts, even as Maxie cleared his throat to speak.

"My friends," Maxie began, "the time has finally arrived. The process will take a few minutes, but once exposed to the illumination, the great beast will wake!"

The Magma grunts sped up to join their leader's side. Lance fell back, going over options in his head…

"You interrupted my nap."

Lance whirled around. He didn't see anything in the darkness, and he thought perhaps another grunt had been sleeping or-

-or maybe Lance happened to recognize the voice. Improbable as it was to hear again.

"I recognized you immediately…well, as soon as I woke up, anyway," he said. "Do you remember me?"

He stepped forth at last, dressed in black as always. He'd grown some stubble on his chin and he looked a little bit more exhausted than usual, but there's was no mistaking that unfeeling gaze.

"Lance the Dragon Master?" he asked.

"Henry," Lance breathed.

"From one Master to another, I offer my respect," Henry stated.

"You're not a Master," Lance told him. "How many times will you keep insisting that you are?"

"Until you acknowledge it," Henry replied. "That's one of the many reasons I keep hunting for you."

Maxie was still giving his speech. No one seemed to notice them… or even if they did, all they saw was Henry talking to a Team Magma grunt.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lance asked. "Don't tell me you're working for these guys?"

"An alliance is not servitude," Henry replied. "These gentlemen intend to show me a very rare Pokemon. Once they've done that, I'll be happy to bring them to justice."

"_Your_ brand of justice," Lance snarled. "Nothing but destruction. That's all you ever knew how to do."

"You lie to yourself as well as me, Lance," Henry noted. "When we first met, it was the other way around. You destroyed all the time, and I stopped you, until that fateful battle at Victory Road."

"I changed," Lance snapped. "You didn't. Even after all Giovanni did to you you're still just as insane as he was."

Henry's eyes widened beneath his sunglasses. "Don't…ever…compare me to him."

"No, I don't need to," Lance agreed. "You do that all right by yourself."

Henry drew his first Pokeball. "That's it, Dragon Master. There was never any point in talking…it always came to this."

Lance drew his Pokeball, thoughts of confronting Maxie and his men replaced by the familiar thrill of battle…against the rival whose challenge he never refused.

"Pidgeot!" Henry declared, and the flying type appeared at his side. "Wing Attack!" His faithful mode of transportation shot forth, just in time to clash its Wing against the tail of Lance's Dragonair, the two Pokemon locking their appendages.

"Your battle style hasn't changed much," Lance noted. "You still attack before you know what you're hitting."

Henry smirked. "I disagree." He raised his arm. "Whirlwind!" Pidgeot blasted away from Dragonair and flapped, blasting Dragonair and Lance with a powerful vortex, blasting away the Team Magma uniform and exposing Lance's cloak and cape.

Team Magma eventually realized that something other than Maxie's plan to revive Groudon was going on, and spotted the two engaged in battle, Pidgeot still flapping and blasting Lance and Dragonair slowly towards the magma pool.

"Who is that?" Tabitha asked.

Hank shrugged. "Intruder. And Henry's dealing with him."

Far off, the red-haired man in the cape gave a cry and his Dragonair created a Twister attack, counteracting the Whirlwind and creating a vortex between the two Pokemon, creating a balance.

"He uses a Dragonair," Maxie observed. "And very skillfully. I've only heard of a few Dragon trainers, but he's not Drake…much younger."

"Boss," one of the grunts noted. "You don't think-?"

"I do," Maxie confirmed. "Lance the Dragon Master."

He allowed a few moments for this to sink in before giving his order. "Surround them. Make sure neither can escape. And then prepare for Groudon's awakening." His minions followed the instruction, frightened though they were.

Lance waited for the opportunity. When Dragonair had the opportunity, he would drop the Twister and allow a single moment's vulnerability. Henry was watching him carefully; he already knew what Lance intended to do.

"Now!" Lance instructed. Dragonair ceased the attack and collected energy in its mouth. "Hyper Beam!" A blast of golden light shot forth, just as Pidgeot vanished, replaced by the intimidating bulk of Lairon, taking the attack with little effort. "What? A Rock type?"

"And a Steel type," Henry added with the faintest hint of a smirk. "Metal Claw!" Lairon gave a short growl and slashed Dragonair with both of its front feet, and Dragonair, exhausted after using up so much energy, fell to the attack. Lance recalled it, replacing the serpent with another, and much larger serpent…specifically a Gyarados coiled around him.

Henry smirked. "Impressive as always. Lairon, Rollout." Lairon gave another growl and crunched itself together, bounding forth like a sphere towards Gyarados.

"Hydro Pump," Lance commanded. Gyarados roared and unleashed a concentrated blast of water, and Lairon shot forth right into it, colliding with Gyarados's head. Both Pokemon fell to the cavern floor, but only Gyarados managed to recover, albeit somewhat less ferocious than usual.

Henry recalled it, and then reached for the last Pokeball on his belt.

"That was a new one," Lance observed. "When did you catch it?"

"Last week," Henry replied. "It's evolved since then."

Lance said nothing more and awaited Henry's Pokeball. Lance already knew what was coming, and knew his Gyarados would have only one attack on it before its defeat.

Henry tossed forth the Pokeball. From it popped a small, cat-like creature, bouncing about… everyone but Lance and Henry were astonished by the phantom Pokemon, the legendary 151st… Mew.

"Dragon Rage!" Lance instructed. Gyarados opened its mouth again, this time unleashing a burst of bluish flame.

"Psychic," Henry replied calmly. Mew clenched its left paw and the attack shot back upon Gyarados, blasting away what strength the water type had left. Lance recalled it and drew the Pokeball from the back of his own belt.

"Dragonite, go!" Lance declared. His first Pokemon and the powerhouse of his team appeared before Mew, as the two Pokemon locked gazes just like their trainers. It was a familiar sight for all parties involved.

Henry and Lance prepared their attacks, until-

"My thanks to you, Henry, for deterring an annoying trainer," Maxie observed. "But do not worry, my friend… this creature will handle the rest."

He clenched the blue orb, holding it at arm's length over the magma. The sphere glowed brightly, and the bubbling grew ever more intense and the cavern began to shake.

Only Lance had turned his attention away from the battle. He spotted the Team Magma members in his way, already bringing out their own Fire and Rock types.

"What are you doing?" Henry demanded.

"I can't do this now, Henry," Lance told him. "I have to-"

"Nothing is more important than this battle to me, Dragon Master," Henry snarled. "And I let you go a few too many times before."

Lance glared at him. Henry was as expressionless as ever, but Lance could see both the rage and the eagerness to continue behind those black shades.

"Not now, Henry," Lance told him. "Not now."

Henry snarled. "And what will you do instead?"

Maxie's sphere glowed ever more brightly. Lance extended his hand. "Dragonite, Extremespeed!" The dragon moved away from the battle with Mew and struck Maxie's hand, freeing the blue orb…dropping it down into the magma.

"NO!" Maxie cried, rumbling louder than the cavern's own shaking.

The Team Magma grunts stared dumbfounded. Henry and his Mew stepped past them, as Lance rushed to his Dragonite's side.

"You…you fool!" Maxie cried in rage and frustration. "Do you have the slightest conception of what you've done?!"

Lance did not answer, only glaring at the enraged Maxie. The Team Magma leader declared: "That orb was what allowed me to control Groudon! Without it, there's no way to-"

The rumbling was pierced by a powerful roar. Magma shot up as a burning red carapace lifted itself from the volcanic pool, a faint blue glow about its armor.

Henry was entranced. "Magnificent…"

Lance's Dragonite moved protectively before its trainer, just as the monstrous Groudon opened its bright yellow eyes and unleashed all the magma around it up to the cavern roof, and the ceiling fell down upon them, and Mt. Chimney began to collapse, eruption not far behind it.

The Sky Pillar, Northeast of Pacifidlog Town… 

The ancient structure had stood for centuries overlooking the sea, surrounded by harsh waves and whirlpools. Anyone trying to reach it would have to defeat any number of powerful Pokemon living in and around the structure.

Specifically, they were drawn by the slumbering beast within it, still generating immense power even in hibernation. So, too, was the man, looking at the great beast, slowly stirring… one eye opened but still unfocused and milky white.

He smiled. "Even after your betrayal, you remain my best asset…thank you, Henry."

"Now then…one more to go."


	2. Nor the Sea

…**Nor the Sea…**

By Henry

Lance the Dragon Master stepped up, the cavern still falling upon him, but his Dragonite easily knocking away the debris and the projectiles, defending both its Master and the fleeing Team Magma grunts.

Henry was far less generous and had his Mew simply deflect the rocks into the magma pool, more or less unconcerned for the retreating men.

Maxie had slumped to the floor, sitting behind Lance and moping to himself, repeatedly stating how much he'd lost and how desperately he wished to control Groudon.

Groudon itself seemed content to cause as much havoc as possible as it tore straight through Mt. Chimney and began the trek down towards Lavaridge Town, trailing magma with it, stones still raining about.

Lance immediately turned to Maxie. "How do we stop it?"

Maxie glared at him. "That orb was the key. Without it, Groudon is awake, but not controlled. It's acting entirely on instinct and without direction."

"And what instinct is that?" Lance asked.

Maxie took a moment to consider. "Drought… it will remove water and create land. Groudon won't stop doing that. It won't rest…"

"How do we get the orb back?" Lance asked.

Maxie thought. "We have to use Fire Pokemon. If we reach it quickly-"

"Then do it," Lance instructed. "And give me the orb when you're done."

"Fat chance," Maxie growled out.

"Do it," Lance instructed. "I'll go and slow it down-"

"No. I will."

Henry stepped between the two, his Mew still blasting away the collapsing rock. "I'll deter Groudon. Mew will be able to hold it back better than any of your dragons."

Lance was about to object, but recalled that time was a factor. "Fine. Do it, then. I'll negotiate with our friend here."

"Our battle isn't over, Dragon Master," Henry assured him, as he and his Mew departed from the volcano and pursued the massive red creature.

Lance meanwhile, returned his attention to Maxie. "Well? Get it."

Maxie smiled. "Not when another alternative presents itself."

"Explain," Lance snapped. "Now."

"A…colleague of mine was planning something similar to this," Maxie said. "He sought to awaken Kyogre from the ocean's depths and place most of the world underwater. With his naval capability and his Team Aqua behind him, he would control all the seas, and thusly most of the world."

"Where is he now?" Lance asked. "Is he trying to awaken Kyogre?"

"I have no doubt of it," Maxie nodded. "Of course, I don't know where he went to specifically-"

Lance cursed. "We don't need two of these things on the rampage. Where was he the last time you saw him?"

"Mossdeep City," Maxie replied. "You're looking for Archie, the leader of Team Aqua."

Lance nodded. "Get out of here now. Don't force me to chase after you again."

"Of course not, Dragon Master, I've learned my lesson…"

But of course he had only placated the Dragon Master, and once Lance left he immediately brought forth his Torkoal and Camerupt, and began the process of searching through the magma.

Outside, Lance had already hopped on Aerodactyl and headed off, pausing only very briefly to observe Henry, his Mew blasting Groudon with Psychic attacks and holding it in place, only for Groudon to force its way free and fire off a Flamethrower, and Mew raised a Light Screen to deflect it.

The red-haired gym leader –Flannery- had left her gym and raced out on her Rapidash, ordering it to unleash a Fire Spin. Groudon grunted and stepped straight through the fiery vortex, only for Henry's Mew to unleash a flurry of Mega Punches, striking the massive creature back a few feet before retreating, narrowly avoiding a blast of flame.

Lance was reluctant to leave them but did, as Henry landed beside Flannery, just as the gym leader brought out a Torkoal and ordered both her Pokemon to use Fire Blasts, as Henry had his Mew and Pidgeot follow with their own attacks. Groudon roared and took one giant step backwards, growling at the two trainers and narrowing its eyes.

"Who are you?" Flannery asked, pointing forth as her two Pokemon unleashed a steady stream of Ember sparks.

"Henry," he answered flatly. "Are you this town's gym leader?"

She nodded. "Care to tell me what the heck's going on?"

"That thing is Groudon," Henry explained, as he and Flannery leapt backwards alongside their Pokemon, avoiding another fiery blast from the red creature. "Team Magma woke it up. It's completely out of their control and destroying things."

"Ah, okay," Flannery nodded. "A fight's a fight. Rapidash, Stomp!" Her flaming horse leapt forth, moving skyward and delivering a powerful hoof straight into Groudon's left eye. "See? No problem!"

Groudon gave another roar and opened its maw, unleashing a blast of yellowish light, straight towards Flannery, without her Rapidash and Torkoal to defend.

"Solarbeam?!" she cried in surprise.

"Pidgeot," Henry instructed simply, as his flying type darted in front of the redheaded gym leader and began to flap, creating a Whirlwind, diverting as much of the attack as possible and taking the rest, only receiving minimal damage. Henry himself recalled the flying type a moment later and brought forth his Marowak instead, wielding its bone club at his side.

"T-thanks," Flannery told him.

"You may have an opportunity to repay me," Henry told her. "Help your townspeople. I can hold the line here."

"No way!" Flannery shot back. "I want to fight, too!"

"Very well," Henry agreed. "Once this crisis is dealt with, I will battle you."

"I'll hold you to that," Flannery told him. "Rapidash, Torkoal! Head back!" The redhead hopped on her fire horse and rode it back to Lavaridge Town, her fire turtle rolling after. _Hey…didn't some other guy agree to battle me later, too?_

_Weird._

Shoal Cave, Just Outside of Mossdeep City… 

Lance spotted the distinct logo at once (the skull and crossbones and the blue flag) upon the submersible and circled it, flying low over the water, full of whirlpools and raging tides. He and his Aerodactyl came to a stop on the port side, and the Dragon Master readied a Pokeball, glancing around… but it seemed the submarine's inhabitants had already left their vehicle and headed into a nearby cavern beneath the waves.

Though reluctant to call it out so soon, Lance recalled Aerodactyl and substituted his Gyarados, riding the serpent down beneath the waves; a pleasant change from the warm volcano and the fury of Henry's Pokemon.

He held his breath and hoped his clothing wouldn't cling to him _quite_ all day. Lance directed his Gyarados forth, into the cavern, hoping he could locate some oxygen within it… and he saw the opportunity, blasting up into a dimly lit cave, very similar to Mt. Chimney's volcano, but with a single deep pool of water instead of magma.

And the random henchmen were wearing blue do-rags and pants instead of red coats. Lance recalled his Gyarados and stepped forth, glancing around, keeping himself out of sight to avoid the trainers.

One man- a bearded individual- stepped forth, clutching in his palm a shining red object. "This is the fruits of our labor, my friends," he stated. "Despite the ridicule of having to ally with Maxie and his fools…" He paused, as the Team Aqua members all gave 'boo's and less-polite words. "…we will allow Team Magma their insignificant rock while we go on to dominate all the oceans of the world!"

Lance muttered to himself that these criminal organization leaders were quite verbose. That or they just really liked the sound of their own voice. Or both.

"With our naval power, and with Kyogre at our side, the world will drown in the face of our power!" the leader proclaimed, opening his hand to better reveal the glowing red orb. "And today, the kraken wakes!"

Lance sighed and stepped forth. "Stop," he declared simply. The Team Aqua grunts turned, already drawing their Pokeballs.

Team Aqua's leader -Archie- raised a hand to deter his forces. "Why should I do that, young man? I've waited my entire life for this moment."

"Yes, but you'll have to wait even longer," Lance told him. "Team Magma has lost control of Groudon. I need the second orb to stop it."

Archie seemed amused. "And who are you, to be aware of Maxie's plan?"

"Lance," he answered simply. "Give me the orb. I need the ability to control this 'Kyogre' and stop Groudon."

Archie chuckled. "Well, 'Lance,' that is a tempting offer, but I'm afraid that Kyogre's power belongs to me." He raised his arm and the Team Aqua members responded, bringing forth water types of their own; Sealeo's and Crawdaunts to go with the large number of Zubats and Raticates. "And you, young man, cannot hope to defeat my power."

Lance drew only one Pokeball to battle his opponents. As the bursts of water joined with the Tackle attacks, Lance's Dragonite unleashed a Hyper Beam and laid waste to all his opponents with a single attack. His winged dragon took a moment to rest as the Team Aqua grunts rescinded.

Archie raised an eyebrow. "Well, the boy has some fangs. And you can wield a dragon Pokemon, too… I'm genuinely surprised." He raised the red orb over the water, and it glowed ever more brightly. "Not that it will matter in the least-"

"Extremespeed," Lance instructed. His Dragonite darted forth, slamming into Archie and knocking the Team Aqua leader against the stone wall, as Lance leapt after his Pokemon and grabbed the red orb from Archie's clutches-

-he paused as he felt a shock run up his arm. He felt a strange vibration, mingled with a sound like a drum… the orb had a pulse.

The water in the cavern bubbled. Lance felt as though his skin was melding with the blue sphere, and the pulse grew faster, and Lance's own heartbeat tempo increased, mimicking the orb's movement.

A giant silhouette lifted up from beneath the waves.

_**Flood.**_

Lance felt the word race through his mind and repeat over and over again. The orb cackled, as the massive beast finally exploded forth from the waves, its blue skin slick from the waves.

Archie was stunned, even while pinned by Lance's Dragonite. "Beautiful… Kyogre! Come to me!"

His words fell on deaf ears. Kyogre affixed its gaze towards Lance. The Dragon Master felt the beast's power course through him. He, too, was overcome by the instinct; the desire to flood.

But Lance had some reason left. He recalled his Dragonite and leapt upon Kyogre's head. "Find Groudon…" he breathed out. "Stop its rampage."

Kyogre gave a roar and dove down beneath the waves, blasting through the water with Lance standing upon it, the ocean's powerful current not managing to move him. When he expected to suffocate he felt the water pass through him, oxygen atoms filling his lungs and giving him the respiration he needed.

The power was incredible.

It was consuming him. The desire to flood kept screaming through his mind.

Back in the cavern, Archie leapt past his Team Aqua grunts and rode his Sharpedo back to his submarine, abandoning his minions within the Shoal Cave.

"You didn't tell me we'd have interference," Archie growled. "Have you denied me my dream?

"Have you betrayed me, Giovanni?"

Henry leapt aside as Groudon unleashed another Solarbeam, firing them off without the need to charge up solar energy. Henry's Mew unleashed another Psychic attack, but its own store of energy had sharply decreased. Groudon just kept stepping forth, moving further and further away from Mt. Chimney and Lavaridge Town.

He was getting nowhere, and Groudon just kept getting further. Though reluctant to let the massive Pokemon's march continue, Henry recalled Mew and Marowak and charged back to Mt. Chimney, to obtain the fallen control orb.

He arrived just as Maxie received it from his Magcargo. The blue orb was still redhot, and it burned into the Team Magma leader's palm.

"Tell it to stop," Henry instructed. "Stop its rampage."

"I can't do that," Maxie replied. "I had a contingency ready, just in case I lost control of it. If my allies from Team Aqua awoke Kyogre, the same thing could happen."

"Kyogre?" Henry repeated.

"As Groudon creates the land, Kyogre fashions and extends the sea," Maxie explained. "They fought for six days and nights to create the world as we know it, with Groudon's eruptions and Kyogre's tides." He clenched the blue orb, feeling its power course through his body. "Team Aqua may have been in the same situation, so I'm sending it to hold position."

"Where?" Henry asked.

"Sootopolis City," Maxie answered. "There's a massive lake at the city's center. It'll be the best place to contain some of Groudon's power."

Henry nodded. "Very well. You've done what I needed to… how do we put Groudon back to sleep?"

"I'm afraid that won't happen until I've succeeded in my ambition," Maxie told him flatly. "It is a magnificent beast, my friend… I would very much like to keep it, once I've built my nation and reorganized my forces."

Henry narrowed his eyes. "I'll come back to that. What's this Team Aqua?"

"My colleague Archie and his organization of naval scientists and soldiers," Maxie explained, talking a little slower as he felt the orb's intense pulse mingle with his own. "We'd broken off from one another years ago, but a benefactor offered us the keys to Kyogre and Groudon, if we'd only agree to ally with each other."

"A benefactor?" Henry repeated.

"Yes," Maxie repeated. "I didn't see his face; he had an assistant with a speakerphone."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Did he say his name?"

"Giovanni."

Henry's calm exterior broke down immediately as he grasped Maxie by his red and black collar, catching the Team Magma leader off guard. "Where?! Where did this happen?!"

Maxie was stunned, his pulse growing ever faster as Groudon's instinct for drought bombarded his mind and he struggled to answer Henry's inquiry. "Sootopolis City, in a place called the Cave of Origin."

Henry nodded, anger replaced by a savage sort of satisfaction, just as he ripped the blue orb from Maxie's palm, severing his connection to Groudon. "Good. And you've sent Groudon that way?"

"Give that back!" Maxie requested. "You can't deny me-"

"Our alliance is over," Henry told him flatly, even as he felt energy rise through his palm. "I'll be happy to give this back, once Giovanni gives something back to me."

Maxie snarled at him. "I will not allow you to steal my dream! Magcargo, Flamethrower!" The snail-like creature opened its mouth and unleashed a blast of flame, but Henry's Pidgeot shot out to defend its master, creating a Whirlwind and dispersing the flames.

"Your dream is on hold," Henry told him coldly. "Wing Attack." His Pidgeot struck Magcargo, cutting straight through its disadvantage and knocking the fire snail back into its trainer, leaving Maxie unconscious at the magma's edge. Henry hopped on his flying Pokemon and darted back out, following the trail of destruction.

**_Drought!_** The word repeated in his head over and over, amongst the thunderous drum of his own heartbeat.

_Go to Sootopolis City. And find Giovanni._ The words repeated into Groudon's mind, as its instincts were supplanted by a hatred stronger than anything the legendary beast could deter.

The Sky Tower, Moments Earlier… 

The sleeping giant's second eye opened, and it stirred from centuries of rest in the massive stone tower, beginning to shake about its serpentine form and break free from the stone bonds around its body…

…only to be strapped down by new ones. The beast gave a roar, just as a device fell upon its head, strapping upon it. Metal bands fell upon its wrists, as powerful energy coursed through its body, increasing its rage and frustration, overwhelming the instinct that had awoken it.

'Protect' had quickly become 'destroy.'

Giovanni, the former leader of Team Rocket, smiled as he fell upon the beast's head, recalling the flyer that brought him there and standing upon the emerald dragon's crest.

"Now, Rayquaza," Giovanni instructed. "Go to Sootopolis city. Destroy everything but the Cave of Origin."

Rayquaza gave a roar and shot up through the Sky Pillar roof, Giovanni riding atop the control device on the dragon's head.

Now, all three pieces are in place. I control the sky, and my underlings are bringing both beasts to Sootopolis. Their ambitions are far too simple to control such magnificent creatures.

And Henry and Lance the Dragon Master are both in this region. The bonuses just keep adding up…


	3. Nor the Sky

…**Nor the Sky…**

By Henry

Silph Co, Saffron City, Some Years Ago…

"This is Operative 6544," he breathed out. "I'm in position."

"No need for formalities, Henry," his benefactor said on the other end of his comm link. "You don't have to do this on your own; I have a strike team ready and waiting."

"I don't need the help," Henry replied, stepping past the darkness and adjusting his black cap and standard Team Rocket uniform. His prize was in sight, sitting in a simple glass case. It wasn't standard issue- it was purple and gray, with a tiny 'M' carved into its spherical surface.

One of the two prototypes of Silph Co's greatest invention: the Master Ball. A device that could capture any Pokemon without fail.

Combined with the powers of Giovanni's Earth Badge, the device could capture the most powerful Pokemon in the world, and command them effortlessly. If Team Rocket possessed it and produced it, they'd have both a new source of revenue for their black market and the key to controlling all the Pokemon in the world.

Henry's own Pokemon team were his friends and allies, and not merely underlings or weapons to control, as Team Rocket's other members told him. He had set that altruism aside so he could accomplish his task, and satiated Giovanni's greed so Giovanni would give him the power he needed.

It was an alliance of convenience. They trusted each other only as much as they needed to. Henry would steal every item and defeat every foe Giovanni ordered him to, if he could gain revenge on that man… Lance the Dragon Master.

Blasting Through the Ocean, Present Day…

Lance the Dragon Master's mind was deteriorating even further. He kept recalling past events as he rocketed through the underwater pathways, towards the submerged entrance to the otherwise walled-in Sootopolis City.

To oppose the screaming **FLOOD** blasting through his mind, Lance started from the beginning…

The Dragon's Den, Blackthorn City, Many Years Ago…

"What are your Pokemon to you, Lance?" was his Master's first question.

The red-haired youth glanced down at his hands on the dojo floor. It felt so dark and cold… he'd never had a Pokemon before yet now he had to define what they were?

"Well…friends, I guess."

"Is that a question or a statement?" the Master asked sternly.

"It's what I believe," Lance told him, gaining a little confidence, even in the cold training center. "Pokemon are friends."

"Very well. What helps you to win battles?" the Master asked.

He'd never been a battle before either, so he had to more or less wing it. "Well, raising Pokemon makes them stronger… so I'll raise them."

The Master gave a short nod. "What kind of trainers do you wish to battle?"

Lance thought it over. In truth, he was anxious just to begin his journey… "Anybody."

"What is most important for raising a Pokemon?" the Master asked.

"Well… knowledge, I think. I'll learn about my Pokemon and they'll learn from me," Lance stated.

The Master gave a solemn nod. "Strong Pokemon. Weak Pokemon. Which is more important?"

Lance wasn't sure how to answer this. There had to be some answer that wasn't as obvious as it first seemed… "Both."

The Master nodded and reached into his gray cloak, using his free hand to stroke his beard. "Lance… our bloodline is unique among the Pokemon trainers in this region. We have a rare gift, brought on by the time we spend here in the Dragon's Den. We are blessed with empathy like no other-"

Lance felt a Pokeball drop into his hand.

"It is your gift, as is the gift of all members of your family, to work in harmony with dragons," the Master explained. "No one else in this region has the same gift. You, Lance, are the only son of this generation, and the child we pass our hopes unto.

"Because of how difficult Dragon Pokemon are to control, most are sold or kept as pets by the wealthy," the Master continued. "No one else is aware of how powerful they really are. You, Lance, answered all my questions correctly. No one has ever done that before in the history of our family. There's something special about you, and so I've given you a special Pokemon."

Lance opened the sphere and in his arms appeared a blue-and white serpent, looking at him with shining black eyes.

"Dratini," the creature said, eyeing him curiously.

Lance smiled.

Just Outside Sootopolis City, Present Day…

Henry had at last climbed atop Groudon, sitting on the beast's head with his Mew at his side, observing its master with increasing concern.

Groudon's instinct to create land and dry up the water was powerful, but it couldn't hope to match Henry's rage. His enmity for Giovanni was sufficient to drive anyone into a violent frenzy, and it had many times before as he scoured the Earth, hunting for that man.

All because of what Giovanni took.

Cinnabar Island, Some Years Ago… 

Henry's expression was the cruelest possible jubilation. He'd waited so long for this opportunity, and to see the recently-proclaimed 'Dragon Master' drop to his knee as his Dragonite fell unconscious at his side. Lance had defeated most of his team, but Henry still had one conscious ally, its flames still warming the nearly-destroyed mansion.

"Do you feel it, Dragon Master?" Henry asked, unable to resist the chance to boast. "The sting of defeat…the realization of failure? I've felt it so many times… I fought so hard and tried my best, and your dragons just kept knocking me down. You gave me your cold, arrogant remark and left me to suffer… and I will extend to you the same treatment."

Lance caught himself between pants to glare at Henry. "Congratulations. You finally have all the power you wanted."

Henry nodded. "Return to the Indigo Plateau, Dragon Master," Henry instructed. "So I can knock you down again."

Lance turned his gaze from Henry to the fire type at his side. "It's injured, but won't let you see. You should take it to a Pokemon center." Lance then walked out of the burning mansion, even as flaming debris fell about him and Team Rocket scientists fled.

Henry turned to examine his partner. Sure enough, he could hear its shortened breath and see the flames flickering away, despite its efforts to stay aglow. Henry lowered his gaze somewhat and recalled it, examining the rest of his team, just as injured but unconscious and free from their pain.

Henry too exited the flaming room, honestly not caring for the lives of his Team Rocket comrades nor their research brought back from the South American jungle.

He was just as silent and uncaring when he found Giovanni in his office back at Celadon, less-than pleased.

"Do you have any idea how valuable that research was to me?" Giovanni asked. "Or how much money I'd invested in it?"

Henry was silent.

"It's not even the money, really," Giovanni said, standing up from his desk. "It was the power I was obsessing over. With the Guyanna research lost, I'll have to start over from the beginning."

Henry was unmoving.

"I always assumed your rivalry with the Dragon Master was harmless," Giovanni told him. "Your hatred drove you to be productive, so I didn't see reason not to give you the power you sought. You nearly destroyed Cinnabar Island! Not only have I lost my research, but no doubt that meddling Blaine has made my organization known to the rest of the world by now!"

"I never expected you to fail me, Henry," Giovanni snarled. "I do not tolerate the failure of any of my forces, not even my most elite."

"They fought for me, no matter how cruel I was," Henry said, barely audible. "They followed me and destroyed what I told them to…"

Giovanni reached to Henry's waist and took a Pokeball. Henry immediately reached to stop him, only for Giovanni's Nidoqueen to pop from its Pokeball and punch him backwards, crashing against the wall of Giovanni's office.

"Consider your employment over," Giovanni instructed. "And begone from my sight." Giovanni snapped his fingers and two Rocket grunts grasped either of Henry's arms, dragging him away.

Henry did not go quietly. He struggled, reaching out towards Giovanni, light blue eyes blazing with obvious hatred.

"You brought this upon yourself," Giovanni told him, clutching the red-and-white sphere. "You destroyed what I treasured. In your case, this creature is too powerful to destroy just yet…I'll let it serve me for a few years until it outlives its usefulness." He grinned, narrowing his eyes. "Just like you."

Henry's roar of fury could be heard all throughout Celadon City. The Rockets threw him out of their warehouse, leaving him in the streets to fend for himself.

Henry allowed his reason to fade. All that mattered was the hatred consuming him.

"Then I'll destroy more of what you cherish, Giovanni…"

Sootopolis City Pokemon Gym, Present Day… 

Juan had stepped in to take over for his protégé Wallace after the gifted trainer had gone to the Hoenn region's Pokemon league, and though unused to battling after years of quiet, he was getting used to the familiar thrills of battle and recalling the fondness of training one's Pokemon.

He knew he was getting older and missing a few things, but he wasn't blind. So suffice to say, the sight of a massive blue Pokemon in the Sootopolis City lake and a massive red Pokemon creating a land mass to step towards it wasn't exactly how he'd expected his day to go…

Lance spoke first, seemingly struggling to put all his words together. "Henry… I see you didn't stop it."

"Not quite," Henry replied. "And I see you went and found another one."

Juan rode out from his gym on the back of his Milotic, raising an eyebrow. "Would either of you gentlemen care to explain what's going on?"

Victory Road, Only a Few Years Ago… 

"Surrender the Master Ball, Henry!" Giovanni shouted amongst the falling rocks. "Your childish vendetta has failed!"

Henry knew he'd lose. The new team he'd assembled simply wasn't a match for his first Pokemon, though his Mew had devastated the rest of Giovanni's team. They were destroying the cavern pathway and running out of places to retreat to, but Giovanni still had the upper hand. Henry hated to lose, but hated to battle that Pokemon even more…

Henry drew the purple-and-gray sphere, staring at the small white 'M.'

Giovanni stepped forth, cautious. "No tricks. Give it to me."

Henry nodded. "No tricks," and Henry opened the sphere, examining the Pokeball's capture net and holographic devices, a thousand times greater than the standard capture device. "And only one regret."

He locked his sunglasses-clad gaze with his Pokemon's intense, hateful gaze. He and Giovanni were far enough away that-

Henry snapped the ball in his fist. The device short-circuited and its capture net ignited.

He didn't remember the explosion; but he knew he'd annihilated a good chunk of Victory Road. Trainers still traversed it to reach the Indigo Plateau, but their journey was a little bit easier than it had been before.

Henry awoke far off in Blackthorn City, barely alive. His Pokemon were intact, but his sunglasses were broken and his jacket nearly burnt away. His left eye was bandaged, but with his remaining eye he could see the person caring for him quite clearly.

"Why did you save me?"

Lance the Dragon Master glanced back down at him. "Because someone saved Giovanni, too."

Henry narrowed his eye ever so slightly. "Was that the only reason?"

"The only one you didn't already know," Lance replied simply. "I've asked my Master to watch you while you recuperate. The Blackthorn City gym leader might stop by every now and then, too; she uses this place to train."

And so began an intense regiment. Henry refused to remain idle and was up and about after only two days of rest, despite advisements from the old man running the den. He grew used to the dark cavern and began training his Pokemon in his usual style: relentless destruction.

On the fourth day he met the Blackthorn City gym leader, Clair, riding in on a Dragonair. She demanded to know who he was, and when Henry gave no response or acknowledgement she insisted on battling him. Injuries alone could not prevent him from accepting the challenge.

She was stronger than he'd expected. In a three-on-three contest he'd required two of his Pokemon. His Lapras devastated her Dragonairs with a pair of Ice Beams, and his Pidgeot defeated her Seadra with a single Wing Attack. She was angry…she didn't show the same tact and grace Lance did the few times Henry had defeated him.

The Master asked Henry for an audience, and Henry reluctantly agreed (rationalizing that the old man had assisted in restoring his health). The Master stood while Henry knelt before a table, looking as sullen as ever.

"What are Pokemon to you?" the old man asked, rubbing his fingers together absentmindedly.

"What are you-"

"Answer, please," he requested.

Henry put his elbow on the table and scratched the back of his head. "Regrets. Friends I've failed to do well for."

The Master raised an eyebrow, but continued his questioning. " What helps you to win battles?"

"Memories," Henry answered. "Reminders of just how much wrong I've done."

"What kind of trainers do you wish to battle?" the old man asked.

"Lance the Dragon Master," Henry answered simply.

"Strong trainers, then?"

"Lance the Dragon Master," Henry repeated.

The old man nodded and continued. "What is the most important thing for raising Pokemon?"

"Empathy," Henry answered. "I could always tell when my Pokemon had battled enough…" _Except, of course…_ he added privately.

"Strong Pokemon. Weak Pokemon. Which is more important?" the old man asked him.

Henry thought. "Weak Pokemon. No one ever believes in them." He pulled the five spheres on his belt outward, and drew his hand over each one in turn. "A single, lonely song in a cavern filled with monsters. A fear of ghosts, and the cry of a dead parent. A bird learning to fly. An imprisoned creature, frightened of the outside. And a single, noble spirit, fighting the harsh nature at my side." He reattached the spheres to his belt. "They all started out weak. They didn't have natural gifts…they were like me, just going along. Learning. Making mistakes."

The Master reached into his cloak, and produced a Pokeball. "I believe I have something that can help you, my friend. You do not know this test as well as your rival, but I can see already you have the will needed."

Henry glanced at the sphere in the old man's hand.

"No one outside our family has ever received this from me," he explained. "But if you are as empathic as you claim, then this one should go with you."

Henry accepted the sphere and released the serpent inside, eyeing him and almost immediately losing interest and turning away.

"I'm flattered, but I'm saving the sixth spot in my roster," Henry stated. "It belongs to only one of my Pokemon."

The Master nodded. "I understand, but I ask you to consider my offer. If it's redemption you seek, there is nothing better than a dragon to test your mettle."

Henry flew out from the Dragon's Den two days later, a sixth Pokeball attached to his belt for the first time in years.

Lance returned to visit shortly after Henry left. "You gave him a Dratini? Why?"

The Master smiled. "He is a lot like you, Lance. Just as the dragons can soothe the violent storms of this land, I hope both the trainer and the Pokemon can let go of the anger in their hearts."

Sootopolis City, Present Day… 

"Good morning, gentlemen," came Giovanni's simple statement as the massive Rayquaza descended on the city. Juan immediately ceased his interrogation of Lance and Henry and stood slack-jawed. "I really must thank you for putting the pieces in place."

"Giovanni!" Henry roared. Groudon gave a roar shortly after, building flames in his mouth.

Giovanni smiled.

"Henry, no!" Lance called, trying to prevent Kyogre from attacking Groudon. Lance's warning arrived too late and Groudon released a Fire Blast up towards the emerald dragon.

"Hyper Beam," Giovanni said simply, standing atop the dragon's machine-covered head. Rayquaza roared right back and unleashed a blast of golden energy, cutting straight through the flames and blasting Groudon with incredible force, tearing apart most of the land mass it had created.

Henry was knocked from Groudon's head, but called out his Pidgeot before he could hit what remained of the ground. Lance called out his Dragonite and –orbs still in hand- the two men flew up to confront Giovanni.

The Rayquaza he stood upon easily dwarfed the two Pokemon below, staring each other down and waiting for commands from the two orbs. The emerald dragon had some strange device strapped to its head, and Giovanni didn't appear to have an orb or anything like that to control the beast.

"I honestly hadn't expected you two to intervene," Giovanni observed. "Granted, I didn't know where you were, Henry, but I'd heard you were still reigning Champion of the Johto Pokemon League, Lance the Dragon Master."

Lance nodded as best he could, the red orb still convulsing in his hand. "Until I'd heard about a pair of criminal organizations."

Giovanni nodded. "Team Aqua and Team Magma. The rivalry of the two leaders mirrors your own. Similar training styles, intense personal ambitions… naturally, they proved to be useful underlings." He smirked, enjoying his little speech. "If I gave Team Magma Groudon and Team Aqua Kyogre, the ancient beasts would force the hand of an even more powerful creature…

"I'm not sure on the exact details of the legend, but I'll summarize as best I can," Giovanni said. "The sea and the land did battle, and eventually succeeded in shaping the world as we know it today… or at the very least, this region called Hoenn was created that way. To cease their battle once the world was complete, the sky descended and exerted control over both, and all three slumbered… until humanity, in its greed, sought to awaken them, and crafted the control devices in each of your hands.

"But someone sought to prevent Rayquaza's capture, and sealed the slumbering dragon in a massive tower," Giovanni stated. "Naturally, I decided to take advantage of such altruism."

Henry snarled. "And how can you control it?"

"The same technology as any other Pokeball," Giovanni answered. "Without the Master Ball, I had to improvise… but suffice to say, this elongated capture net, while not as convenient as a Pokeball, manages to keep the beast's power safely under my control."

"Powerful, sure," Henry nodded. "That's obvious." He opened a sphere on his belt and his Mew materialized at his side. "What say we put it to the test?"

Lance nodded. His Dragonite ascended higher as Henry's Pidgeot and Mew followed the Dragon Master's lead.

Giovanni let out a hearty laugh. "Team Aqua and Team Magma can have their naval superiority and their little independent nation. Once I control all three of these majestic beasts, I'll create an entire world to control!" He swung out his arm. "Rayquaza, destroy them!"

The emerald dragon's roar was long and loud. Giovanni's laughter accompanied Rayquaza as it descended, slicing through the wind as it raced towards its target.


	4. Nor the World

…**Nor the World Itself**

By Henry

Sootopolis City 

"Dragonite, Dragon Claw!" Lance instructed.

"Mew, Ancientpower!" Henry cried afterwards.

Their two Pokemon leapt forth to attack, Mew flinging forth the rocks and Dragonite swinging its claw in wide arc. Rayquaza blasted right past, knocking the two Pokemon aside.

Lance grasped his Pokemon's neck to avoid from falling and Mew darted after the emerald dragon as it spiraled around, turning back to face the two. Henry sailed over on his Pidgeot's back, aiming for Giovanni atop Rayquaza's head.

"Quick Attack!" Henry instructed. His Pidgeot increased speed, and Henry reached forth to attack…

"Extremespeed," Giovanni replied. Rayquaza blasted forth, striking the much smaller Pidgeot with one of its claws. Henry leapt off, spiraling down through the air and giving his flying type the time to recover and catch him, as his Mew shot forth and unleashed a Psychic attack, only for Rayquaza to dart past again.

Lance and his Dragonite flew to Henry's side. "It's too fast… we can't hope to catch it like this."

Henry nodded. "We'll attack from different sides."

"What about those two?" Lance asked, jerking his head down at Kyogre and Groudon.

"Leave them be," Henry said. "As long as they're not destroying things, they're fine where they are."

Lance nodded and the two moved up into the sky, breaking formation from each other and readying an attack.

"Mew, Mega Punch!" Henry called. The psychic cat leapt forth, rearing back its tiny fist. Giovanni laughed and Rayquaza darted past… right into the path of Lance's Dragonite.

"Outrage!" Lance instructed. His Dragonite gave a short roar and began attacking Rayquaza's head and neck with savage abandon, swinging out with its arms and tail. Henry and his Pidgeot joined the fray, aiming for Giovanni atop the beast's head.

Giovanni growled. "Hyper Beam." Even as Dragonite struck and Pidgeot zoomed in, Rayquaza charged up the blast of golden light, and Henry and Lance pulled away to avoid the devastating blast.

Far below them, Juan was joined by Wallace, the reigning Hoenn league champ and his former protégé.

"Okay, I heard a monster was ravaging the countryside and some massive thing headed here from the ocean," Wallace said. "Could you please tell me what the heck's going on?"

Juan shook his head. "I honestly have no idea. None of my Pokemon can hope to get up there…"

Wallace nodded. "Drake's on his way. He'll get up there and…"

"Stop the dragon from destroying everything?" Juan suggested.

Wallace examined the battle more closely. "Who are those two trainers fighting it?"

"I don't know," Juan responded. "They'd just arrived and I only had a few seconds before the dragon showed up."

"Are there any other trainers in the area?" Wallace asked.

Juan shook his head. "No one near our level of power. And that dragon looks tougher than my entire team."

Wallace nodded grimly. "Okay, then. I guess we'll just have to see what those two can do…"

Henry and his Pidgeot divebomed Giovanni, but the former Viridian gym leader stepped to one side of Rayquaza's head, avoiding the attack. He turned to spot Lance's Dragonite releasing a Hyper Beam, but Rayquaza fired one right back, easily cutting through the other dragon's attack.

Henry and Pidgeot flew back over to Lance's side. "Let's try a combined attack instead: it might get us somewhere."

"As opposed to where we are now?" Lance asked, still struggling a bit against the message's coming from the red orb.

"Hyper Beams," Henry recommended, as his Mew leapt before him. Mew and Dragonite exchanged brief looks and flew forth, waiting for their trainers to declare:

"HYPER BEAM!"

Mew charged the golden energy between its paws. Dragonite opened its maw to unleash the attack. Both unleashed their beams at an angle, so that the energy mingled on the way to confront Rayquaza in a single, powerful torrent.

Giovanni saw the attack coming and smiled. "Show them a real Hyper Beam," Rayquaza roared and opened its mouth, unleashing another blast downwards, striking against the combined attack, energy blasting out in all directions. For a few moments the attacks seemed equally matched, but Rayquaza gained the upper hand and its Hyper Beam broke through Mew and Dragonite's attacks, and both Pokemon retreated, falling back to rest from the attack's effect.

Rayquaza didn't appear to have lost any stamina, and still hovered before them, Giovanni laughing from atop its head.

"You are as powerful as ever, gentlemen," Giovanni observed. "But it is time for our amusement to end. Your time is over, and my world is about to begin…" He waved out his arm again. "Rayquaza, tell Groudon and Kyogre to begin their battle again!"

Rayquaza gave a short roar and concentrated. Lance and Henry attempted to attack while the emerald dragon was distracted, until they felt a powerful impulse rage through the spheres in their hands.

_**DESTROY.**_

Groudon gave a roar. Kyogre had already unleashed a blast of water, and the titans began battling. Juan and Wallace retreated on the backs of their Milotic and Whiscash, moving back to the gym as the two Pokemon struck at each other, as land masses and tides began to rise up unpredictably.

Dark storm clouds formed around Rayquaza, and heavy rain fell upon Sootopolis. Giovanni continued to laugh as Henry and Lance wriggled about in the sky, the dragon's instructions blasting through their minds.

_**DESTROY.**_

_**DESTROY.**_

Henry's Mew floated by its trainer's side, watching him with concern as his Pidgeot did its best to keep him in place. Lance's Dragonite grabbed hold of its master, even as he convulsed, the red sphere glowing brightly.

Again Lance thought back as far as he could…

Just Outside Pallet Town, Approximately a Decade Earlier… 

The young boy in the white shirt and black jeans fell before him, his fire type defeated. Lance smirked, his Dratini proving just as formidable as the old Master had promised.

Yet this boy, a full four years younger than him, didn't express rage or frustration. He was surprised, to be sure, but he was smiling. "Well fought, my friend," he recalled the small fire type and turned to face the taller, red-haired teenager. "Congratulations on your victory. Your Pokemon's really strong."

Lance had faced a few other trainers on his journey to the Kanto region to meet with Professor Samuel Oak, but never had anyone actually congratulated him…at least without being sarcastic about it.

"I'm Henry," he greeted with a friendly smile. "Who are you?"

"Lance the Dragon Trainer," he answered.

Henry offered his hand to shake. Lance sneered and stepped past him, this boy beneath his notice.

Or so he thought.

A Few Weeks After That… 

Lance couldn't believe his eyes. This boy's Pokemon team had grown considerably, both in numbers and in strength.

Henry smiled. "Good battle, huh? Let's do it again!"

"Oh, we will," Lance assured, burning with anger and humiliation. After so much success, this boy had somehow managed to deal him his only loss in a Pokemon battle?

He intended to rectify that immediately.

As Time Goes By… 

Henry won. Lance won. Neither could truly best the other; all they could hope for was a narrow, last second victory. Much as Lance hated to lose, he was slowly but surely maturing, and accepting the younger man as a capable opponent, and the only person he could truly call rival.

However, long absences did not make their hearts grow fonder. They wanted to battle, but their enmity of each other had reached its height. Grudging respect was set aside for the thrill of battle.

At Victory Road, before the annual Pokemon League tournament, the two men challenged each other before the Indigo Plateau. Their battle surpassed all other contests that followed… Lance's victory came at the last second.

"Blast Burn!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The spherical fire explosion and the golden beam struck each other, as the two dragons faced each other down. Their attacks rocked the very earth, even as the two beasts ascended to the sky, their trainers upon their backs.

Until the last second, where Dragonite's Hyper Beam broke through the flame at last, and the beast took the blow to defend its trainer, and both fell at last, again defeated by the narrowest of margins.

And so the Dragon trainer ascended the steps of the Indigo Plateau, and after giving his team a chance to heal and rest, he defeated the Elite Four and the reigning champion…

Henry waited outside, unwilling to enter, still reeling from his loss, until he met the man Lance had deposed.

"My name is Giovanni. I have an offer for you, young man."

And ever since, the three men's lives were perpetually intertwined, driven by mutual hatred and the desire to do battle.

Present Day, At the Last Second… 

Henry and Lance the Dragon Master both clenched their fists around the orb and sent a new message, their respective wills greater even than the ancient dragon's.

_**RESIST!**_

Groudon and Kyogre ceased their battle. The rain still fell upon them and the tides still raged, but the two Pokemon turned up to the orbs, awaiting instruction.

Giovanni was still laughing high above them, oblivious to the change… that is until Lance and Henry both flew up to him again.

"So, defiant to the last," Giovanni observed. "Exactly as I expected of you."

Lance and Henry didn't communicate. They had their plan in mind, coordinated without effort.

"Destroy them!" Giovanni instructed. Rayquaza broke from its trance and opened its maw, charging an even more powerful Hyper Beam than before.

"I offered you a taste of power," Giovanni called to be heard over the cackling of the energy matrix. "Now, for one glorious moment, you'll know just how vast my power is… die with pride!"

The blast lanced forth like an energy-infused meteorite, skyrocketing towards the two, as Lance and Henry pulled out of their ascent, the blast passing between them.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow. _Henry may be ruthless enough to sacrifice the people below, but the Dragon Master wouldn't-_ He stopped in mid thought as he saw the two beasts on the ground below, charging energy themselves.

Lance and Henry both extended their arms and declared the attacks, sensing from the beasts' instincts…

"Eruption!"

"Water Spout!"

Groudon released a blast of flame upwards like a blast of lava from the mouth of a volcano. Kyogre shot up a torrent of water with the force of thousands of geysers, and the two attacks shot up, striking against the Hyper Beam, fending off the energy attack from different angles.

Giovanni considered this. _Their attacks are powerful, but I have the advantage of gravity on my side…they cannot hope to last very long._

Unless it isn't their intent to- 

"Hyper Beam!" Lance and Henry declared together. Mew and Dragonite fired their attacks, straight towards the machinery strapped upon Rayquaza's head. Giovanni tried to instruct an evasion, but couldn't react in time; the blasts struck. Rayquaza screamed out and ceased its attack, only to be struck by a burst of flame and water on its underside, struck in four places at once.

Giovanni's footing fell away as the control device exploded. Rayquaza thrashed about and Giovanni fell from the beast's head, punctuating his predicament with a hearty cry of: "NOOOOOOO!!!"

However, Giovanni had no time for the dramatic as he blasted down towards the city. He drew the sixth Pokeball upon his belt and called forth the strongest creature he possessed.

He landed on the orange beast's back, held up by its powerful wings. Giovanni climbed up to stand upon the creature, focusing his attention on his nearest adversary, Lance the Dragon Master, his Dragonite recovering after the attack.

Henry saw it at once, recognizing the small lick of flame on the beast's tail. "Charizard…"

Giovanni shot forth towards Lance. "Flamethrower!" The orange beast unleashed the attack, flames burning hot enough to damage even a dragon. Lance's Dragonite tried its best to hold up the Dragon Master, but exhausted from so many battles, it fell, and Lance fell at his Pokemon's side.

Henry and his Pidgeot flew towards Giovanni, but his enemy only smirked. "You may have cheated me of victory, old friend, but I have one consolation prize… the two things you want the most."

Henry glared at him, but then locked eyes with his first Pokemon…looking so cold and unfeeling. He wanted so badly to reach out, but…

Henry gave out a cry of anguish and dove after Lance. Giovanni laughed as he and Charizard bore away into the sky, safely away from Rayquaza.

Lance had recalled Dragonite and was preparing to summon Aerodactyl, hoping the creature's rock-hard skin wouldn't hurt too much at this velocity… until he felt a familiar arm grasp his wrist, and Lance screeched to a halt, Henry's Pidgeot wobbling a bit from supporting both trainers' weights.

Lance was stunned. "Why…why did you save me?"

Henry didn't answer. He set Lance down in the water, still standing atop his Pidgeot, and searched the sky for Giovanni… but saw something else instead.

Rayquaza shook its head, ridding itself of any remaining debris, and then looked down upon the two beasts below it, awaiting instructions from the trainers in possession of their orbs. The emerald dragon gave only a simple nod, and the two beasts began to move away… Groudon marching back upon the path it came and Kyogre sinking beneath the waves.

Lance and Henry examined the orbs in their hands, and they felt the intense instinct cease, the pulsing fading…going away.

Rayquaza descended lower. All the inhabitants of Sootopolis, including Juan and Wallace, watched the dragon as it eyed the two trainers in the water down below it, neither larger than its massive head.

Rayquaza gave an approving nod and then bore away into the sky, the heavy rain clouds dispersing, and the emerald dragon becoming nothing but a green dot outlined against the afternoon sunlight.

Henry recalled his Pidgeot and fell, only to land on the back of another Pokemon, his Dragonair. Mew flew to his shoulder and Henry headed away, moving along the calming current.

"Wait," Lance requested.

"I'm going after Giovanni," Henry stated simply. "Powerful as Charizard is, he won't be able to fly over nothing but water for too long."

"But-"

"But what?" Henry snarled, eyes flashing bloodred behind his shades.

"…" Lance 'said.' "Toss that orb into the ocean on the way. No need for a repeat performance, right?"

Henry paused and then gave a grim nod. "I'll be back to battle you again, Dragon Master…" And with that he headed off, towards the sea.

Lance called out his Gyarados, sitting upon the serpent's back, only for Juan and Wallace to immediately besiege him.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Wallace asked him.

"If you don't mind walking and talking," Lance replied. "I'm going after Groudon to see it goes back to sleep."

As Wallace prepared to respond, a submersible lifted up from the lakebed, and Archie slammed open the vehicle hatch, giving out a cry: "GIOVANNI! YOU PROMISED ME KYOGRE!"

"An accomplice?" Juan asked, his Milotic and a pair of Luvdiscs immediately moving to surround Archie. "Care to explain your connection to that man?"

Archie gulped.

"I'll take care of this one," Juan offered. "If neither of you mind."

"Honestly, I'd just like this dealt with," Lance replied. "So, have fun."

Out in the ocean, Henry examined the tiny blue sphere, sitting dormant in his palm. The dark blue waves seemed almost inviting as he reared back to fling…

…and then he sat down, staring at the orb in disgust. His Mew gave him a curious glance as Henry considered.

He had forfeited his only bargaining chip in an attempt to destroy Giovanni, but that had failed quite spectacularly. Now he'd been given another, a crucial key Giovanni needed to unlocking the power of Rayquaza.

Getting Charizard back was all that mattered. He'd never refused destruction before, if it meant he got what he wanted.

Though displeased with the situation, Henry slid the blue orb into his jacket pocket and continued through the dark water.

Mt. Chimney, a few hours afterwards… 

Lance the Dragon Master -accompanied by Wallace and Flannery- had no hesitation as he tossed the red sphere into the magma, just after Groudon settled into it. The trio then had their Pokemon blast Mt. Chimney shut, sealing both the Pokemon and the key to controlling its counterpart away once again.

"What happened to Team Magma?" Lance asked.

"No idea," Flannery replied. "They're all gone."

"Let them go," Wallace recommended. "They can't get what they want anymore."

"But I'm sure they'll try," Lance noted. "Well, if things stay calm in Johto, I might be able to stay here a while longer…"

Wallace smirked. "Good. I'd really like to see how you handle yourself at our League championship."

"Uh uh, sorry," Flannery interrupted, latching onto Lance's arm. "He owes me a battle first." Despite the Dragon Master's considerable strength (and protests) the fiery redhead dragged him back towards Lavaridge Town, an amused Wallace at their heels.

The Cave of Origin, below Sootopolis City… 

Giovanni waited in the dark corridor, calmly letting the time go by. The distraction caused by Rayquaza had allowed him to enter the cavern discreetly, leaving the slack jawed citizens behind.

He was joined sometime later by Maxie, arriving from the dead of night. The Team Magma leader had his Crobat and his Camerupt at the ready.

"You betrayed me," Maxie observed.

Giovanni nodded. "I did. You played your part, and by some fluke of chance, led both Henry and Lance the Dragon Master into my clutches."

"Yet you hide in this cave like a coward," Maxie noted. "You obviously failed."

"On the contrary," Giovanni replied. "With both of my rivals drawn out, I had an excuse to test my new technology… less efficient than a Pokeball to be sure, but an acceptable alternative. If it can control the will of Rayquaza, it will work just as well with the real prize."

"Real prize?" Maxie repeated.

Giovanni only grinned. "So, have you come to stop me?"

Maxie waved his arm. Crobat lanced forth and Camerupt shot out a flurry of embers. Giovanni only raised an eyebrow as Charizard burst forth to defend him, defeating both with a single Flamethrower.

Maxie was astonished. He reached for another Pokeball, but Giovanni extended his palm to stop him. "Do not be a fool. You can still have Groudon if you want it so badly…"

Maxie snarled. "You already betrayed me once. Why should I trust you now?"

"You shouldn't," Giovanni replied. "I'd prefer you hate me with every fiber of your being, plotting against me all the while… as you saw with Henry, those who hate me most prove my most useful assets." He placed a hand on Maxie's shoulder. "All I ask is that you ally with me now. Betray me as you see fit… I'll win in the end."

Maxie couldn't deny he was curious. "And how will you do that?"

Giovanni smiled. "The keys are all before me. With the right six Pokemon, I'll be able to create that new world I dream of…"

"Which six Pokemon?"

"Come with me, and I'll be happy to show you the answer."

Maxie was reluctant at first. However, his dreams of controlling Groudon proved only to whet his appetite. Giovanni's dream seemed to lead to even greater power.

Maxie extended his hand, and the two men renewed their alliance.

And somewhere around Lilycove City, Henry pulled in to rest for the night, watching a tiny green object fly above all the clouds, and circling around the night sky, awakened and enjoying the feel of unrestricted movement.

Even he, ever angry or unfeeling, cracked a smirk.


End file.
